The present invention relates to a ferromagnetic core disk armature for axial air gap motors or the like.
Ferromagnetic core disk armatures or rotors are known where two separate windings are fixed. These rotors have the disadvantage of having two collectors which necessitate the existence of brushes on both sides thereof. This results in the disadvantage of requiring numerous connections.
Also known are ferromagnetic core disk armatures or rotors having only one winding formed from pressing copper circular leaves. These rotors have the disadvantage of having a relatively large number of connections disposed at very small distances apart.
Rotors of the known types are exemplified in Romanian Pat. Nos. 65,924 and 67,216.